Allen Walker
Allen Walker is the main protagonist and a reference to the series D.Gray-man series. Allen is a former Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. He is the adoptive son of Mana Walker, the elder brother of Nea D. Campbell (the 14th Noah), and the former apprentice of Exorcist General, Cross Marian making him part of the Marian Unit. He is currently the a member/de-facto leader of Team Archangels. Allen is seen with Timcanpy by his side. Statistics *'Name': Allen Walker, Crown Clown, God's Joker, Moyashi, The 14th *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': December 25 *'Classification': Human, Parasite-Type Exorcist, Noah Clan, Archangels Member, Host of Nea D. Campbell *'Height': 174 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 56 kg (123 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Gray/White *'Blood Type': O *'Attire': Black uniform (short jacket and capri-like pants) with red trimmings, aiguillettes and ranked shoulder stripes, and Rose Cross cloth badge on the left breast, and black heavy duty boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Mana Walker (Adoptive Father; Deceased), Nea D. Campbell (Adoptive Uncle; deceased/reincarnating), Katerina Eve Campbell (Adoptive Grandmother) *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class with Sword of Exorcism. *'Skills': *'Standard Equipment': Parasitic-Type Innocence (Crown Clown and Sword of Exorcism), Cursed Eye, Noah's Ark *'Weaknesses': Dark Matter *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Cross Grave, Clown Belt, Crown Edge, End Edge, Death Orb Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level | Large Town level. At least Small City level against Demons *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | At least Class TJ. Class PJ against Demons *'Durability': Small Town level | At least Small Town level. Small City level against Demons *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range; Clown Belt extends further. Dozen Tens of Meters with Edge End, Crown Edge and/or Death Orb *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Crown Clown | Sword of Exorcism Appearance Allen is a male teenager of average height (though Kanda often teases Allen about his height, Yu Kanda himself is a tall individual, so Allen's height is actually common for his age) with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has shoulder-length gray/white hair, purple eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Allen has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. This scar was given to him by Mana Walker, after Allen turned him into an Akuma. The scar is also the source of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to detect Akuma and see the human souls bound to their bodies. Allen's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of the entirety of his left arm, from his shoulder down. The skin is much darker and scale-like, his fingernails turning black and growing out and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. To keep people from seeing his arm, he wears gloves and long-sleeved shirts or white bandages to keep it concealed. Allen's Exorcist uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots, though Allen's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. Personality Allen usually portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He refuses to accept gifts of other that he estimates he didn't earn. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others; this trait is something that has angered several of his comrades and friends, most noticeably Yu Kanda and Lenalee Lee. Allen also has unassuming and borderline naive appearance, despite the troubled life his master, Cross Marian, forced him to live. Because of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Akuma, Allen considers Akuma to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Akuma and his right to saving humans. Kanda believes him to be too idealistic for his own good and doesn't hesitate to tell him this, saying an Exorcist is simply a destroyer and that they'll never be anyone's saviour, though Allen claims that they can be both, pushing him to be, as he once put it, "a destroyer that saves". Over time, Allen's personality has seen a shift. Several times, his "dark side", something he developed to survive the gamblers and con-artists Cross sacrificed him to, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around him. He is an expert at cheating in poker, which is shown for the first time when he brought Tyki Mikk (disguised as a human) and his two friends down to their underwear without any of them noticing what he was up to. He has also begun using less formal speech, something noted by and encouraged by Lenalee and Johnny Gill. The one person who can consistently make Allen break his polite mold is fellow Exorcist Yu Kanda. Their differing views but similar "darkness", as it is described by Noise Marie, lead to them conflicting and arguing almost constantly, sometimes over menial issues. He also has a strong hatred for the Millennium Earl due to their history. When he was younger, Allen was a rather rough child, with a habit of speaking rudely and being very brash. After he recovered from Mana's death while being nurtured by Cross Marian, he took on Mana's personality traits, becoming much more polite. Cross has expressed that he prefers Allen's 'dark side' because it was closer to how he used to behave. Allen is notably able to maintain his optimism no matter what horrors he goes through, and eases the pain of losing Mana by saying he's always inside his heart. Allen seems to believe in God's existence but he stated that he doesn't care about that. He cares about the vows he made to Mana his friends and to himself. However, after the Noah rescue him from Apocryphos and release him from the Black Order's prison he chooses to take the Ark and defects from the Black Order due to his disdain with the higher echelons and their questionable methods. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Crown Clown: When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. This transformation also changes Allen's usual hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, such as when Crown Clown is able to manipulate Allen's entire body like a marionette when incapacitated, or simply assisting in evasive tactics. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. *'Cross Grave': Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen can crucify targets simply by etching a cross upon them with his left hand, effectively annihilating even Level 3 Akuma with a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generation a shield by drawing a cross on the air. *'Clown Belt': The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm.The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. *'Crown Edge': A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. *'Edge End': A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. Sword of Exorcism: When Allen's synchronization rate exceeds 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes, though it does not harm humans; this means that Allen can damage the inner Noah of members of the Noah family without killing their human bodies. If used against Level 1 to Level 3 Akuma, it vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the wake of the defeated Akuma. However, in the case of a Level 4 Akuma the sword carries a diminished effect. Allen is shown with the ability to telepathically recall the Sword to himself, should it be separated from his body. *'Death Orb': When using the Sword of Exorcism, Allen can create a series of large explosions. This technique heavily exhausts Allen. Cursed Eye: In addition to his Innocence, the reverse pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the souls trapped inside Akuma. Allen received the cursed scar from Mana, who lashed out and cut Allen's face when he realized Allen had brought him back as an Akuma. Allen has said that it's "just like an Akuma" in the way that it evolves. The Earl, who was angered by the abilities of Allen's eye, has managed to develop seals that prevent the eye from activating. Sometimes, the pentagram section of the scar is drawn as the Sigil of Baphomet, the official insignia of the Church of Satan and an associated symbol of other organizations aligned with Satanism and the Left-Hand Path. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Mana Walker *Timcanpy *Cross Marian *Kanda Yu *Lenalee Lee *Lavi Bookman Jr. *Arystar Krory III *Timothy Hearst *Miranda Lotto *Noise Marie *Komui Lee *Bak Chang *Johnny Gill *Link Howard *The Millenium Earl *Nea D. Campbell *Road Kamelot *Tykki Mikk *Alma Karma *Suman Dark *Toukusa *Creda Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Parasitic Type Category:Noah Clan Category:Team Archangels Category:D.Gray-man Characters Category:Protagonists